Backgrounders/Chapter 2
The Chapter 2 backgrounders have shown to comprise of a bolder and more detailed design than the backgrounders from Chapter 1. Some in Chapter 2 have replaced a select few in Chapter 1 and have been appearing in the webisodes more in the stead of those introduced in Chapter 1. Although the females and males stay with the same body build, there have been an increasing number of new creatures and ranging hair concepts and vast differences in clothing style between the backgrounders over the course of Chapter 2. Females Black-turtleneck-girl She has chin-length hair that is black and gray, and has white streaks. She has blue-purple eye shadow and blush with a beauty mark and dark lips. She wears a black turtleneck and a gray coat over it, and her coat has gray buttons on it. * She appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Class Confusion", "Once Upon a Table", "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Date Night", "Heart Struck", and "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?". Girl-in-gray-and-black She has pale skin and her hair in two buns on each side of her head which are gray and streaked with white with leftover hair at the back of her head. She has a sleeveless dress that has two gray clothing drapes on each side. Additionally, she wears gray leggings and black closed-toed wedges. She was designed by Gyimah Gariba.Raechel Dickey on Tumblr * She appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Class Confusion", "Once Upon a Table", "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Just Sweet", "Date Night" ,"Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After", and "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?". Girl-in-red-and-white She has pale skin, styled straight hair, and pale red lips. She wears a small blue crown that has three spike studs on it, and she wears white puff sleeves, with translucent white sleeves, and wears a silver necklace. Her dress is completely white, and she has a red belt with matching black wedges. Additionally, she has a red and white striped handbag, and white stockings. * She appears in "True Hearts Day Part 1", "True Hearts Day Part 2", "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Rebel's Got Talent", "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "An Hexclusive Invitation", "Faybelle's Choice", "Sugar Coated", "Croquet-Tastrophe!", "Save Me, Darling!", "Rosabella and the Beasts","Tri-Castle-On" , "Dragon Games" and "Epic Winter". Snow girl She has tan skin, white and silver hair, and purple eyes. She wears a white dress with snow flake jewelry.She was designed by Alina Urusov.W. Scott Forbes on Tumblr * She appears in "Thronecoming", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Faybelle's Choice" and "Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After". Long haired girl She has toned olive skin and flowing dark hair with a side fringe on the right. She wears a brown shirt. She is based on Emmy Choi, a character designer at Guru Studio.Raechel Dickey at Tumblr * She appears in "Kitty's Curious Tale", "Thronecoming", "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "An Hexclusive Invitation", "Just Sweet", "Way Too Wonderland ", "Sugar Coated", "Fairest on Ice", "Heart Struck", "Croquet-Tastrophe!","Tri-Castle-On", "Dragon Games" and "Epic Winter". Girl in sunset colors She has dark hair swept to the side, several jewels and an outfit which consists of orange, yellow and red. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Date Night" ,"Driving Me Cuckoo", "Faybelle's Choice", "Way Too Wonderland", "Heart Struck", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?","Tri-Castle-On", "Dragon Games", and "Piping Hot Beats" Girl with pixie cut She wears a short-sleeved yellow trench coat with a red belt and a striped blue and white pencil dress with jeans. She also wears silver earrings and has a dirty-blonde pixie cut. She is based on a Katarina Antonic, a character/prop designer at Guru Studio.Katarina Antonic at Tumblr * She appears in "Thronecoming" , "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Way Too Wonderland ", "Sugar Coated", "Heart Struck", "Rosabella and the Beasts" "Tri-Castle-On", "Dragon Games" , "Wish List" and "Epic Winter". Dark droopy hair girl Her hair is short and falls behind her shoulders. She wears a periwinkle cardigan on top of a green shirt. As a belt, she ties a ribbon around her waist. Her skirt is an A skirt that is glittery and translucent. She wears mint blue stockings and aloe green heels. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung","Date Night", and "Dragon Games". Gothic red girl She has a short portion of her black-streaked white hair on top of her head. She has a red droopy fringe and she wears a red shirt, brown gloves and a maroon skirt over her frilly white one. She wears long brown boots. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Faybelle's Choice", "Way Too Wonderland", "Sugar Coated", "Croquet-Tastrophe!", and "Dragon Games". Girl in green attire She has shoulder length almond hair and a few lime green streaks. She wears a small feathered hat on top of her green headband and a green-beige one-piece dress. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Spring Unsprung", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "Driving Me Cuckoo", "Way Too Wonderland", "Sugar Coated", "Croquet-Tastrophe!", and "Piping Hot Beats" Girl with swept hair She has side-swept hair, dirty-yellow clothes and teal accessories and jewels. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Just Sweet", "Date Night", "Sugar Coated", "Heart Struck", "Save Me, Darling!", "Rosabella and the Beasts", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?","Tri-Castle-On" , "Wish List" and "Epic Winter". Girl in green wavy dress She wears a white-sleeved green dress, with the bottom hem of it frilly. She wears lemon-yellow shoes. She is based on a Guru Studio employee. * She appears in "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Fairest on Ice", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?", and "Tri-Castle-On". Males Blond-in-glasses He has layered ginger-blond hair, pale olive skin, red glasses and a cap. He wears a short-sleeved collar jacket and navy blue sneakers. * He appears in "Kitty's Curious Tale", "Sugar Coated", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?", and "Tri-Castle-On". Scavenger boy He has light brown hair and pale skin. He wears a scavenger hunting hat and a green formal jacket. He also has brown pants and black shoes. * He appears in "Kitty's Curious Tale", "Just Sweet", "Date Night", "Sugar Coated", and "Dragon Games". Boy with flowers He wears red glasses and dark almond hair styled in a ski jump. He wears gray khaki pants, an elbow-length gray shirt, and an orange vest. * He appears in "Thronecoming", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Date Night", and "Sugar Coated". White beanie boy He has his hair tucked inside his dirty-white beanie. He wears a brown muffler and red shirt underneath his gray and black jacket. He wears gray pants and brown hiking boots. He is designed after the twin brother of art director W. Scott Forbes.W. Scott Forbes on Tumblr * He appears in "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Just Sweet", "Sugar Coated", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?", and "Dragon Games". Boy with left-parted hair He has ginger hair swept to the left side of his head, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket over his light colored hoodie. He wears a black shirt and blue pants. * He appears in "Thronecoming", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Best Feather Forward", "Spring Unsprung", "Just Sweet", "Sugar Coated", "Tri-Castle-On", and Date Night. Creatures Troll boy * He appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Class Confusion", and "Thronecoming". Orc boy He is the bartender during the True Hearts Day Dance in "True Hearts Day Part 3". * He appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3" , "Class Confusion", "Thronecoming","Spring Unsprung", "Date Night", "Heart Struck" and "Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After". Bear boy * He appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Class Confusion", "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Date Night", "What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?" and "Epic Winter". Headphones boy * He appears in "True Hearts Day Part 3", "Class Confusion", "Thronecoming", "Spring Unsprung", "Just Sweet", "Date Night","What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester?", and "Dragon Games". References Category:Backgrounders Category:Students